thru the hole
by reiei
Summary: "Sejak aku disini kalian semua selalu seenaknya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Jika aku yang akan menjalani ini, aku sendirilah yang akan menentukan kemana aku akan pergi. Kau mengerti?" semiAU, based on Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass. Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 2: Fantasy – Alice in Wonderland


**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

Alice in Wonderland series by Lewis Caroll

No profit taken and no copyright infringement intended.

.

 **Rating:**

T for some cursing

.

semiAU, based on Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass

Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 2

 **Prompt:** _Fantasy – Alice in Wonderland_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Meskipun enggan mengakuinya, tapi Levi telah terbiasa tenggelam di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang (hampir) selalu lebih tinggi darinya. Tak sedikit pula waktu yang dihabiskan di antara Erwin dan Mike, dua di antara puluhan orang-orang berbadan raksasa dalam _Survey Corps._ Berdiri di tengah-tengah Hutan Titan dan di atas tengkuk titan 12 meter juga telah memberikannya perspektif yang berbeda tentang tingginya. Namun ketika menyadari bahwa kini ia tak lebih besar dari seekor tikus, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Sementara ada seekor kelinci berjas (Levi telah merencanakan 1001 cara untuk memakannya karena telah menyebabkan semua kesialan ini menimpanya), seekor burung dodo, seekor tikus, dua orang bocah botak yang aneh, dan bunga-bunga yang entah kenapa memiliki wajah berdebat mengenai 'apakah dia Alice yang benar', Levi tengah mengutuki pilihan hidupnya.

Ia memang hidup dengan pandangan bahwa apapun pilihan yang diambilnya, ia tak akan menyesalinya, tapi harus diakuinya semua akan lebih mudah jika saja ia tidak mengikuti kelinci berjas yang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil melihat jam sakunya -sesuatu yang sangat tidak disangka akan dilihatnya di luar tembok. Dan siapa yang tidak akan curiga ketika melihatnya?- yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam lubang yang sangat, sangat panjang, atau meminum ramuan sialan yang bahkan dari warnanya pun sudah mencurigakan, dan kuenya, meskipun diakuinya rasanya tidak buruk. Ia harusnya tak perlu membuka pintu kecil sialan itu. Tapi semua telah terjadi, dan Levi tak punya waktu untuk menyesali keputusannya.

"Oi, bisa kalian berhenti membicarakanku seakan aku tidak sedang berdiri disini dan beri tahu dimana jalan keluar dari tempat aneh ini, sekarang?" tanya Levi, memotong dengung percakapan mereka. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara ekspresi masam yang seakan telah menjadi ekspresi permanen wajahnya kini tampak lebih mengerikan dari biasa.

Sayangnya tatapan yang menjanjikan penderitaan itu tak memberikan efek sememuaskan jika digunakan pada para anak baru.

"Jadi, kau Alice atau bukan?" tanya salah satu dari si botak kembar. Tweedledee, Tweedledum, entah, Levi tidak mau repot-repot mengingat yang mana itu siapa.

"Namaku Levi."

"Sudah kubilang dia pasti bukan Alice!" cicit si Tikus.

"Tapi tidak mungkin aku membawa Alice yang salah," sanggah sang kelinci, masih teguh pada keyakinannya.

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan pada Absolem," saran sang burung biru itu.

Sebelum ia berkesempatan menolak, dua bocah botak dan burung dodo ('sialan', jika boleh mengutip Levi) telah menyeretnya untuk mengikuti mereka masuk lebih jauh ke dalam belantara.

"Hei biar aku yang mengantarnya kesana."

"Berhenti—"

"Tidak, biar aku saja!"

"—menarik—"

"Aku saja! Dan jangan menggandengnya begitu."

"—tanganku, sialan!"

Dua buah tendangan telak, dan dua bocah besar itu akhirnya memutuskan bahwa tak seorangpun dari mereka yang akan mengantar –dan menggandeng– Alice.

"Katakan padaku, siapa Absolem yang kalian bicarakan itu?" tanyanya seraya membenarkan pakaiannya yang baru saja menjadi korban lomba tarik-menarik Tweedledee-Tweedledum.

"Dia bijak."

"Dan absolut."

"Dia Absolem!"

Tidak, Levi tidak memutar matanya mendengar jawaban mereka. Ia hanya ingin mencekik mereka satu per satu sampai tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan omong kosong lainnya. Namun mengingat ia tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun tentang tempat macam apa ini, Levi memilih mengabaikan mereka dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sekitarnya.

Beberapa vegetasi tempat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang pernah dilihatnya di hutan-hutan lain, meskipun sebagian lainnya benar-benar jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia tahu ada. Bunga-bunga yang berbicara itu, contohnya. Hanji pasti akan sangat girang jika ia berkesempatan untuk meneliti mereka.

Beberapa kali Levi harus membenarkan pakaiannya yang kini kebesaran. Hari ini ia sangat bersyukur pada siapapun yang mendesain seragam militer untuk dilengkapi dengan sabuk-sabuk ini, karena mereka terbukti sangat berguna untuk membantu menahan pakaiannya agar tidak melorot.

Oh, dan meskipun Levi bukanlah orang yang peduli pada pandangan orang lain tentangnya, ia bersyukur tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya berjalan dengan pakaian kedodoran dan bertelanjang kaki bersama sekumpulan makhluk aneh.

"Itu Absolem," bisik burung dodo dari belakangnya. Levi langsung menyapukan pandangannya ke depan. Matanya menangkap gumpalan asap, dan tanpa sadar ia mengernyitkan hidungnya.

Yang terlihat dari balik asap itu adalah seekor ulat bertubuh biru, dengan sebuah lensa tunggal bertengger di mata kirinya, dan pipa rokok di tangan kanannya. Levi pikir ia terlihat seperti pada bangsawan Sina yang suka menganggap diri mereka tahu segalanya, padahal sebaliknya.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan selama Levi tenggelam dalam pengamatannya, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah gulungan telah disodorkan di depan hidungnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

" _Oraculum_ ," ujar Absolem sambil menyesap pipanya sementara si kelinci berjas membuka gulungan panjang itu, "adalah ikhtisar yang menceritakan hari-hari Underland sejak Awal."

"Maksudmu kalender, huh?"

"Hari ini adalah Hari Griblig dalam waktu _Red Queen_ ," lanjutnya dengan mengabaikan Levi, "Dan Hari _Frabjous_ adalah hari ketika Alice menyembelih Jabberwocky dengan Pedang Vorpal."

Si tikus berlari ke arah 'tanggal' yang dimaksud, dimana terlihat seorang bocah membawa pedang yang jauh lebih besar darinya di hadapan seekor naga yang sangat jauh lebih besar dari bocah itu maupun pedangnya.

'Seperti titan, hanya saja dengan bentuk yang berbeda," pikirnya, setengah terhibur. "Maksudmu aku harus membunuh makhluk itu? Kalau ya, lebih baik kalian memberikanku 3DMG karena aku tidak yakin akan bisa melakukannya tanpa benda itu."

Dengungan percakapan kembali terdengar menanggapi omongannya.

"Apa itu 3DMG?"

"Itu sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa kau tidak bisa membunuh Jabberwocky."

"Apa itu artinya dia bukan Alice, Absolem?"

"Hmm… tidak juga."

Dan di antara caci maki serta tuduhan bahwa ia telah berpura-pura menjadi Alice, meskipun sejak awal ia telah bilang adalah Levi, mendadak terdengar gemuruh suara kaki kuda yang diiringi dengan suara runtuhnya tembok. Levi mengira titanlah yang akan muncul, dan tubuhnya telah bergerak sebelum ia sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bandersnatch!" teriak kedua bocah aneh bersamaan ketika sesosok makhluk menyerupai kucing –atau mungkin anjing? Tunggu, rasanya Erwin pernah memberitahunya mengenai kucing besar yang bernama macan, apa mungkin ini makhluk yang sama? – besar menggeram ke arah mereka.

Refleks, Levi hendak menarik pedang dari wadah yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya, hanya untuk menemukan udara kosong. Tidak ada pedang, tidak ada 3DMG, bahkan pisau-pisau yang biasa disembunyikannya di antara lipatan bajunya dan di dalam bootsnya pun tak ada. Saat ini ia hanya punya tubuhnya saja.

Selangkah. Dua langkah. Ia mencoba mundur perlahan, tapi tampaknya makhluk yang dipanggil Bandersnatch itu telah menjadikannya target.

"Oke, kalau ini mimpi, lebih baik semua kekonyolan ini berakhir. Masih banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke pos selanjutnya."

Dan seakan untuk mengatakan bahwa tidak, ini bukan mimpi, Bandersnatch melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Levi.

Beruntung Levi menjatuhkan diri ke belakang tepat waktu, membuatnya hanya mendapat tiga guratan di lengan kanannya, sebelum ia melesat pergi dari jangkauan makhluk itu dan pasukan merah aneh yang menangkapi orang-orang. Dari sudut matanya ia sempat melihat si tikus cerewet menusukkan jarum panjangnya ke mata Bandersnatch, dan kemudian kabur dengan bola mata yang masih menancap di jarumnya.

Mengabaikan seberapa absurd hal itu, Levi terus berlari lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Ia baru berhenti ketika kericuhan tak lagi terdengar di sekelilingnya. Hanya untuk dikagetkan oleh seseorang—sesuatu yang menepuk pundaknya.

Ia berputar dengan cepat, berniat memanfaatkan momentumnya untuk menyarangkan satu tendangan kuat pada siapapun penyerangnya ini, namun ia hanya melihat sepasang mata biru dan sebuah senyum lebar. Tanpa wajah, tanpa tubuh.

Gerakannya terhenti di udara. Levi tidak percaya hantu, tapi ia juga tidak percaya bahwa matanya tengah mengelabuinya. Perlahan, bagaikan air yang merembes masuk ke dalam wadah, bentuk makhuk di depannya ini mulai terlihat.

"Kucing yang bisa menghilang dan melayang? Makhluk sialan macam apa lagi yang ada di tempat ini?" gerutunya tanpa peduli walaupun sang kucing bisa mendengarnya.

"Tsk, tsk, Alice, sejak kapan bicaramu sekasar ini?"

"Aku Levi."

"Tentu, Alice. Kurasa kau sedang mengalami syok. Oh Bandersnatch mencakarmu? Alice yang malang."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu, kucing," desisnya seraya menutupi luka di lengannya. Perih, memang, tapi Levi pernah merasakan yang jauh lebih buruk. "Beri tau aku, bagaimana cara mengakhiri mimpi ini? Aku bahkan tidak lagi yakin ini adalah mimpiku. Aku tidak tau aku bisa menciptakan dunia se—konyol, segila ini."

Levi mengerutkan keningnya, tanpa sadar mengucapkan pikirannya keras-keras. "Ssh, Alice, pertama-pertama biarkan aku membalut lukamu. Setelah itu Ceshire Cat ini akan secara pribadi mengantarmu ke tempat Hare dan Hatter."

Beberapa waktu dan beberapa argument setelahnya, keduanya sampai di sebuah tempat dimana tiga orang makhluk tengah melaksanakan apa yang terlihat seperti sebuah pesta minum teh.

Sebagai seseorang yang mengapresiasi the, Levi akan sangat senang jika bisa menikmati secangkir the yang nikmat setelah semua pengalaman melelahkannya di tempat aneh ini, tapi tidak, ia tidak akan mau mengikuti pesta minum the itu. Tidak. Akan. Karena 1) mejanya sangatlah berantakan, mana kudapan dan mana sampah, semuanya tampak bercampur di atas meja 2) orang-orang itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan, dengan senyuman yang mengingatkannya pada senyuman Hanji ketika meneliti titan-titannya, dan dari pengalam itu berarti apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka tidaklah aman. Levi tidak takut pada tantangan, ataupun pada ketidakpastian, tapi dengan semua keanehan yang telah terjadi, ia memilih untuk tidak mengambil resiko.

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang! Alice!" pekik orang yang ditebaknya adalah Hatter, dengan tanpa basa-basa berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya ke ATAS MEJA.

"Demi Sina, apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Levi seraya berusaha menarik lengannya dari Hatter yang ternyata jauh lebih besar darinya, ketika ia didudukkan di salah satu kursi dan secangkir teh hangat dihidangkan di hadapannya,

"Dia Alice yang salah," cicit si tikus cerewet sambil menjilati gulanya.

"Oh tidak tidak, aku yakin dia adalah Alice yang tepat. Aku tidak akan mungkin melupakan wajahnya," sanggah Hatter.

"Yea? Aku bahkan ragu kau mengingat wajahmu sendiri. Apa kau tahu seberapa konyol kau terlihat, rambut merah?" cibir Levi.

Hatter, di luar dugaan Levi, malah tertawa. "Selera humormu benar-benar telah meningkat, Alice."

'Ok, dia benar-benar sudah gila,' pikir Levi dalam hati.

Hare, Hatter, Ceshire Cat, dan si tikus yang Levi tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu namanya- sibuk berbincang mengenai masa lalu mereka, dimana dari apa yang samar-samar didengarnya, yaitu masa ketika White Queen masih berkuasa. Ia mendengarkan cerita mengenai Jabberwock yang membakar tempat mereka dan mengambil Pedang Vorpal sambil menyesap tehnya.

Sampai gonggongan anjing dan gemuruh kaki kuda kembali terdengar.

Sebelum Levi bisa memastikan dugaannya, Hatter telah memaksanya meminum ramuan mencurigakan yang membuatnya menyusut, menyusut, dan terus menyusut. Sebelum ia sempat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya yang menjadi jauh lebih besar, lagi, Hatter telah melemparkannya ke dalam teko.

"Oi, keluarkan aku dari sini, brengsek!" protesnya.

"Sst, Alice, diam sebentar."

Ia bisa mendengar percakapan di luar sana, bisa mendengar suara baru yang ikut ambil serta dalam percakapan yang penuh omong kosong dan kegilaan, dan mendadak ia merasa tekonya bergoyang.

Siapapun yang tengah memegang tekonya, ia tengah berlari, dan itu artinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Alice, pergilah ke selatan, kea rah Trotter's Bottom, mengerti? Istana White Queen ada disana. Hanya kaulah yang bisa melakukannya, Alice," ujar Hatter dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menempatkan Levi di atas topinya. "Berpenganlah yang erat."

Hatter telah melemparkan topinya ke seberang sungai bahkan sebelum Levi mengerti apa maksud ucapannya.

Ia mendarat dengan keras di rumput yang empuk, sementara di seberang sana, Hatter menjeritkan hal-hal gila ketika pasukan merah menangkapnya.

Mendadak ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Sejak awal datang ke tempat aneh ini, Levi selalu dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang tidak bisa diam, dan sekarang, tak satupun dari mereka ada disini. Semuanya hilang. Semuanya telah ditangkap.

Kelebatan ingatan mulai muncul di balik pelupuk matanya. Akan darah, akan nyawa yang telah hilang, akan kemanusiaan yang dikorbankan, akan orang-orang tercinta yang ditinggalkan.

Ketika seekor anjing mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya pergi ke istana White Queen dan bukannya meminta diantar ke istana Req Queen, benang kesabarannya yang terakhir telah putus.

"Dengar, anjing sialan, sejak aku disini kalian semua selalu seenaknya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku telah dibuat mengecil, lalu membesar, aku telah dicakar, dilemparkan ke dalam teko, dan dituduh sebagai Alice lalu dituduh bahwa aku bukan Alice, tapi semua berhenti sampai disini. Jika aku yang akan menjalani ini, aku sendirilah yang akan menentukan kemana aku akan pergi. Kau mengerti?"

Bayard si anjing mengatupkan telinganya, takut, pasrah, sekaligus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Levi memanjat kepalanya, dan melesat kea rah darimana ia datang. Ia sungguh salah jika mengira Alice akan menyerah ketika ia bilang tak ada jalan lain menuju istana, karena nyatanya ia melompati kepala-kepala yang ada di dalam parit yang mengelilingi istana bahkan tanpa mengedipkan mata.

Ketika ia melihat seorang wanita berkepala besar, yang dikelilingi orang-orang dengan bagian tubuh tertentu yang sangat besar –yang terlihat sangat palsu di matanya–, tengah bermain golf menggunakan burung flamingo dan landak, Levi kembali mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Atau mungkin tepatnya kewarasan tempat ini.

"…demi Sina, apa bola landak itu mengarah kesini?" kutuknya pelan seraya berlari menghindar. Bola landak itu mendarat beberapa senti darinya, dan melihat makhluk itu terikat, Levi memutuskan untuk membantunya. Hanya karena ia ingin ada sedikit kenormalan kembali ke tempat ini.

"Alice?!" pekik kelinci yang datang untuk mengambil bola.

 **.oOo.**

Beberapa gigit Upelkuchen, dan Levi menjadi jauh lebih besar seharusnya. Beruntungnya adalah bahwa Red Queen mempunyai ketertarikan pada hal-hal yang besar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Er—"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu?"

"Aku tumbuh lebih besar darinya dan sekarang pakaianku tidak cukup? Aku jauh lebih tinggi dari semua orang di Erland," dalihnya, sedikit terlalu bangga karena kapan lagi ia bisa membanggakan tingginya, bukan?

Sang Ratu menerimanya dengan senang hati, bahkan membuatkannya pakaian dan mengajaknya ke ruang duduknya. Dari sanalah ia tahu bahwa si kembar bodoh tengah baik-baik saja, meskipun ia harus memelototi mereka agar mereka tidak berkomentar apapun mengenainya. Begitu juga Hatter, yang cukup pintar untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan memilih menawarkan berbagai topi untuk sang Red Queen.

Namun Levi bukanlah seseorang yang terlahir untuk tinggal di istana. Ia akan membebaskan Hatter, mengambil kembali Pedang Vorpal, dan menyelesaikan semua ini.

Tapi Hatter malah menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat White Queen tanpanya. Dan sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun yang bilang bahwa Pedang Vorpal dijaga oleh Bandersnatch.

Levi menggigiti bagian dalam pipinya, memutar otak mencari jalan yang efektif untuk bisa mengatasi semua masalah ini.

'Jika Erwin ada disini, strategi apa yang akan diambilnya?' pikirnya ketika matanya menangkap buntalan yang dipanggul Tikus.

"Hei, boleh kupinjam itu?"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku akan menyelamatkan Hatter, dan kau, Alice palsu, tidak akan bisa mengambil apapun dariku!" omelnya, bungkusan bundar itu dirangkulnya erat.

Namun Levi kini lebih besar darinya, dan ia bisa mengambil benda itu dengan mudah darinya. Ia meninggalkan Tikus yang tengah mengamuk da n langsung menuju kandang Bandersnatch.

Bandersnatch menggeram, mengancamnya dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Dan Levi, dengan mengharapkan segala keberuntungan yang mungkin masih dimilikinya, menyodorkan bola mata Bandersnatch yang hilang.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya, tapi kau harus memberikanku pedang itu."

 **.oOo.**

Levi berhasil kabur membawa Pedang Vorpal bersama Bandersnatch yang mendadak menjadi kawannya (ia bahkan menyembuhkan luka cakaran di lengan Levi) dan Bayard. Mereka disambut dengan senang hati di Marmoreal, kerajaan sang White Queen. Namun pikiran Levi tidak bisa jauh dari mereka yang masih terjebak di istana Red Queen.

Terakhir kali ia memilih untuk meninggalkan rekan-rekannya demi bergerak sendirian, ia menyesali pilihan itu seumur hidupnya. Apa kali ini pun ia mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Alice, jangan berwajah murung begitu," ujar wanita cantik itu padanya.

"Kau salah, wajahku memang selalu terlihat seperti ini."

Ratu hanya tertawa. "Alice, apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku tadi?"

"Bisakah aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya?"

"Tentu, Alice, tentu," jawab sang Ratu dengan senyum lembut. "Lihatlah, Alice, mereka pulang. Aku harus menyambut mereka."

Melongok ke bawah untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud, Levi melihat gerombolan yang dikenalnya telah kembali dengan selamat.

"Kau terlihat seperti baru saja melepas beban berat dari pundakmu," suara Absolem mengagetkan Levi, karena ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada disana.

"Aku hanya lega para idiot itu kembali dengan selamat. Setidaknya aku tidak akan perlu merasa bersalah atas kematian mereka."

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan kesediaanmu untuk menjadi kesatria yang akan melawan Jabberwock, Alice?" Absolem yang tengah bergantung terbalik dengan kepompong yang setengah terbentuk menutupi kakinya itu kembali bertanya.

"…aku bukan kaki tangan kerajaan manapun. Akan lebih baik jika kalian mencari kesatria kalian sendiri."

"Apa kau takut, Alice?"

"Takut? Jangan konyol."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Dengar, aku tidak tau kenapa kalian terus memanggilku Alice, atau kenapa kalian sangat ingin aku melawan naga brengsek itu, tapi aku tidak berminat. Aku terjebak di antah berantah, aku tidak memiliki pedangku, aku tidak memiliki 3DMGku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa disini."

"Dan bukankah kau pernah terbiasa bertarung tanpa semua itu, Alice?"

"Aku—"

Ingatan mengenai masa-masa hidupnya di Bawah Tanah mendadak menyerbunya. Ya, ia pernah hidup tanpa pedang, hanya seonggok pecahan kaca, atau benda apapun yang bisa menjadi senjata. Ia pernah hidup menderita, ketika bahkan ia tidak apakah esok nyawanya masih tersisa. Ia tidak pernah bisa diperintah, ia tidak ingin orang-orang menaruh ekspektasi tinggi di bahunya, tapi ia juga tidak pernah suka membuat orang lain kecewa, karena itu artinya ia memberi alasan bagi mereka untuk mencacinya.

Kadang Levi berpikir, bagaimana caranya Erwin menghadapi tekanan semacam ini? Seperti saat ia harus menggiring ribuan pengungsi Sina menuju kematian mereka.

" _Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan memuaskan orang lain saja, Alice,"_ kata-kata White Queen masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Bukankah kau tidak akan menyesali apapun keputusan yang kauambil, Alice?"

 **.oOo.**

Paginya, ketika pasukan Marmoreal telah berbaris rapi di belakang sang ratu untuk menuju medan pertempuran, Levi akhirnya mengajukan diri menjadi kesatria yang akan memanggul Pedang Vorpal dan melawan Jabberwock.

"Ini baru Alice," ujar Absolem, tanpa maksud memuji, hanya sekedar mengatakan fakta yang ada. "Tidak ingatkah kau ketika pertama kali datang, kau menyebut tempat ini Wonderland?"

"Wonderland?"

Samar, ia ingat nama itu. Ia ingat ketika musim dingin di Bawah Tanah sangatlah parah, dimana kelaparan dan penyakit mewabah, kadang ia akan tertidur seharian penuh. Dan kadang, ia akan memimpikan dunia lain yang lebih ramah, lebih indah, lebih berwarna.

Mungkin, semua itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

 **.oOo.**

Perjalanan menuju 'arena pertarungan' dan apa yang terjadi di antaranya terasa bagaikan film buram bagi Levi, pikirannya terfokus pada pertarungan yang akan dilakukannya. Dalam pikirannya ia telah mempertimbangkan apa yang bisa dilakukannya hanya dengan satu pedang dan tanpa 3DMG dan apa yang tidak. Pedang Vorpal di tangannya terasa berat, tapi ia tidak panik.

"Alice, tarik napas dalam-dalam, dan tolong menangkan pertarungan ini. Kami mengandalkanmu," ujar Mad Hatter sebelum ia bergerak maju, menyongsong Jabberwock yang telah dikeluarkan dari kandangnya.

"Brengsek, makhluk ini jauh lebih besar dari dugaan."

Jabberwock mengeluarkan pekikan nyaring, dan ia mulai menyerang Levi tanpa ragu-ragu. Dalam beberapa tebasan ia telah berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan besar dan berat Pedang Vorpal, tetapi memberikan luka telak pada Jabberwock adalah urusan lain.

"Tsk, setiidaknya titan tidak bisa terbang seperti makhluk sialan ini," gerutunya seraya menangkis serangan kuku-kuku Jabberwock dengan tamengnya.

Keduanya bergumul, luka-luka mulai bermunculan. Sementara entah bagaimana, para prajurit yang tadinya hanya menonton mendadak ikut bertarung di antara mereka sendiri. Namun fokus Levi tetaplah pada makhluk mengerikan yang ada di depannya.

Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap adanya menara yang terbengkalai, dan sebuah ide melintas.

"Tempat tinggi memang yang terbaik untuk menyerang," gumamnya. Satu per satu anak tangga dinaikinya, sementara Jabberwock tampak tak ingin membiarkannya hidup lebih lama.

Beberapa kali Levi hampir terpeleset, hampir terjatuh ke tanah yang keras di bawah sana, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah semudah itu. Keinginannya untuk menang, dan keinginannya untuk pulang, jauh lebih besar dari itu.

Satu tebasan di kaki, satu lompatan ke atas dan satu lagi dengan menjadikan tembok sebagai pijakan, dan Levi berhasil memposisikan diri di atas leher Jabberwock. Pedang Vorpal berkilat ditimpa sinar matahari, dengan dengan satu ayunan, kepala Jabberwock menggelinding sampai ke bawah menara.

Hening, sebelum pekik kemenangan meraung di angkasa.

Semuanya berakhir. Ia akan segera pulang.

 **.oOo.**

White Queen mendapatkan kembali mahkotanya, Red Queen dan Knave-nya mendapat hukuman yang seharusnya (pengasingan, berdua), dan Alice mendapatkan darah Jabberwock yang akan memberikannya apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau bisa tetap tinggal disini," ujar Mad Hatter, memandang Levi yang kini lebih pendek darinya karena ukurannya telah kembali normal.

"Yea, sebuah ide gila yang mungkin cukup bagus."

Hatter tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Senyumnya memudar.

"Ada hal yang harus kulakukan, dan janji yang harus kutepati."

"Kau akan pergi dan melupakanku? Melupakan kami, Alice?"

"Hah, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan idiot-idiot seperti kalian yang telah memberikanku banyak kesulitan."

"Tapi kau akan mengira dirimu gila jika kau mengingat kami. Sebagaimana kau mengira aku gila."

"Mungkin aku memang telah gila. Mungkin otakku miring. Atau mur dalam kepalaku lepas. Tapi kau tau, biasanya semua orang-orang terbaik dunia begitu," segaris senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. Ia menenggung cairan keunguan itu perlahan. "Ibuku yang bilang, dulu sekali, sebelum ia jatuh sakit," tambahnya.

Perlahan, Hatter pun ikut tersenyum. "Kurasa ibumu benar, Alice."

"Oh, dan aku ingat, bahwa dulu aku tidak mengatakan namaku adalah Alice. Aku bilang A—Lev-i, dengan patah-patah, dan sepertinya kalian salah mendengarnya sebagai Alice. Pendengaran kalian benar-benar payah, huh."

 **.oOo.**

"Levi," sapa Erwin ketika Levi memasuki barak. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, darimana saja kau seharian ini?"

"Tidur siang," jawabnya acuh. Erwin menatapnya curiga, tetapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sang Komandan memang selalu seperti itu, dan rasanya itulah salah satu alasan Levi menghormatinya. Sedikit.

"Sepertinya kau butuh mandi—" Levi mengendus dirinya sendiri ketika Erwin mengatakannya, "dan sedikit lagi istirahat, Kapten, tapi bisakah aku meminta waktumu setelahnya, Levi?"

"Ya, tentu. Apa ada masalah dengan kelanjutan perjalanan kita?"

"Tidak, Levi, semua baik-baik saja."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kurirku baru saja datang dan-" melirik koridor yang kosong, Erwin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Levi, "kurasa sudah saatnya mahkota kerajaan kembali ke tempat yang semestinya."

"…jangan khawatir, Erwin, aku pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Kaubisa mengandalkanku," ujarnya dengan seringaian kecil yang jarang nampak di wajahnya. "Benar kan, Absolem?"

Seekor kupu-kupu biru nan indah terbang melewati jendela yang terbuka di samping mereka, menyongsong angin musim semi yang mulai berhembus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**


End file.
